THE COMPLETE IDIOT'S GUIDE TO LORD OF THE RINGS
by Silwen Aurdomiel
Summary: Of course you're not an idiot! You've read the books but just don't get them. Or maybe you've seen the movie but haven't read the books and want more info on LOTR, but don't want to read the trilogy. Well, here is an easy guide to LOTR that'll help you
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ANY Tolkien characters, plots, settings, story, etc. Nor do I own "The Complete Idiot's Guide to." series, just the idea for what you are about to read.  
  
  
  
THE COMPLETE IDIOT'S GUIDE TO LORD OF THE RINGS  
  
Introduction:  
  
Any who have read "The Lord of the Rings" trilogy will probably agree that the world that Tolkien has created is a lively and realistic one. However, it might also be said that Tolkien's language and story can be difficult to understand at times and places.  
  
Also, one might have realized that many of the fans out there have only seen the movie, which though is WONDERFUL, does not explain everything quite as clearly as Tolkien does.  
  
So, in order to make this easy for any fan fiction authors out there, here is THE COMPLETE IDIOT'S GUIDE TO LORD OF THE RINGS which explains many main points in Tolkien's story in more everyday language.  
  
  
  
Well, how is it? Tell me by reviewing, flaming (your preference) or emailing me. My email is silwenaurdomiel@yahoo.com. 


	2. Creatures

Disclaimer: See previous page.  
  
THE COMPLETE IDIOT'S GUIDE TO LORD OF THE RINGS  
  
Creatures:  
  
We all know that there are a HUGE variety of creatures in the Lord of the Rings. But it's kind of hard to memorize them all, so hear is a list of the most commonly used creatures.  
  
*Elves- Tall, graceful, beautiful and immortal, these creatures are all around the height of 6 feet tall (both males and females), no 2-inch tall fairies for Tolkien! Their steps are soundless to human ears. Elves have pointed ears that provide sharp hearing. They have sharp vision that allows them to "tell a finch form a sparrow a league off." They normally will not marry mortals (i.e. you). However, in elven history, there have been 3 cases, Luthien and Beren, Idril and Tuor, and Arwen and Aragorn. So unlikelihood that Legolas (or Aragorn, who is in his 80's at the time of LOTR) will marry you. They also hate dwarves due to problems in both races' pasts.  
  
Men- a.k.a humans, need I explain what they are? They are easily corrupted esp. by the Ring  
  
Hobbits- Short, round, short, and short. There really isn't much to say about hobbits except for that they're short. They love the peace and quiet. Hobbits take several meals per day, and love food. They're hairy footed and are normally about 3'6. Gollum used to be a hobbit-like creature that lived by the Anduin River.  
  
*Dwarves- Short, bearded, miners. These creatures spend most of their days surrounded by stone, digging for rare and valuable metals (esp. mithril). Contrary to popular belief, there are dwarf women. They (the women) also have beards (ugh) so they are not really different in appearance from dwarf males. Dwarves live to be about 250 years. They hate elves  
  
Orcs- Slimy servants of Sauron. Orcs are originally elves that have been tortured and/or mutated. They are weakened in the sun.  
  
Uruk-hai- Slimy, foul creatures bred by Saruman. These creatures are equally if not more disgusting than orcs. However, they are stronger than the orcs, they do not weaken in the sunlight.  
  
Balrog- Creature of Morgoth, "Durin's Bane", feared by dwarves, men, hobbits, and elves. It's the thing that dragged Gandalf down in FOTR  
  
*Ringwraiths- Formerly great human kings, corrupted by nine rings given by Sauron. They are only visible in their true form to those wearing the ring. The cloaks are just there to make them seen to a person without the ring.  
  
Wizards- Magical, appear as old men. There are 2 wizards featured in LOTR Movie, but 3 in LOTR, the book. 5 are said to have been in Middle Earth. Saruman and Gandalf (respectively) are the most powerful two.  
  
*Ents- Resemble trees, A LOT. They are tree-herders. Ents are kind of like elves, in fact it is said that the first Ents were trees brought to life by elves. They speak in a deep bass-like tone (like Hoom hm, hoom hm!)  
  
Trolls- The giant, ugly thing that attacks the Fellowship in the Mines of Moria. It is an evil beast, bred by Sauron.  
  
Dragon- Very few exist anymore at time of LOTR. One of the last is Smaug, the dragon that attacked the dwarves of the Lonely Mountain and plundered their treasures.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*ELVES:  
  
Silent footsteps: ". For elves (even more so than hobbits) could walk without sound or footfall." - Chapter III of FOTR, Book I. "Three Is Company"  
  
Sharp vision: ".`Keen are the eyes of the Elves'." -Chapter II of TTT, Book III. "The Riders of Rohan"  
  
Don't marry mortals: "There were three unions of the Eldar and the Edain: Luthien and Beren; Idril and Tuor; Arwen and Aragorn." -Appendix A of ROTK. "(i) Numenor"  
  
Hate dwarves: ". When there was still close friendship at times between folk of different race; even between Dwarves and Elves." -Chapter IV FOTR, Book II. "A Journey In The Dark"  
  
*DWARVES:  
  
Women have beards: "They seldom walk abroad except at great need. They are in voice and appearance, and in garb if they must go on journey, so like to the dwarf-men that the eyes and ears of other peoples cannot tell them apart." -Appendix A of ROTK. "III. Durin's Folk"  
  
*RINGWRAITHS:  
  
Once great human kings: "Nine he gave to Mortal Men, proud and great, and so ensnared them. Long ago they fell under the dominion of the One, and they became Ringwraiths." -Chapter II, FOTR, Book I. "A Shadow of the Past"  
  
*ENTS:  
  
Tree-herders: "`We are tree herds, we old Ents.'" -Chapter IV, TTT, Book III. "Treebeard"  
  
Originally trees woken up by elves: "`Elves began it, of course, waking trees up and teaching them to speak and learning their tree-talk.'" -Chapter IV, TTT, Book III. "Treebeard"  
  
  
  
  
  
Give me your opinions and comments and tell me if there are any creatures I didn't mention. I'll be sure to add it in if there are. Review, flame or email me! Email is silwenaurdomiel@yahoo.com. 


End file.
